The Love Triangle
by Saragath
Summary: No not one of those fics about Draco Malfoy and Ginny or Draco and Hermoine. Nope, this one is about Emily West. He falls for her but her cousin also does. Alex West, the typical hot bad guy. Or is he?
1. The Meetings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any character, places, or names of the Harry Potter series. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. And please, if you don't like my stories then don't review, ok?  
  
The sun was so bright that everywhere Emily West turned she had to squint her eyes. She wouldn't leave though. This place was perfect. Right in front of her was a large blue lake and behind her was a small wood. She could smell both elements as she made her way to the edge. There was a medium sized dock so she stepped onto it. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and looked out at the hills that surrounded her little place.  
  
She wasn't even aware of the presence behind her till she heard a scuffle. She whirled around and came face to face with a pale, blonde, and rather skinny boy her age. His eyes widened as she came full around.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked, her golden eyes studying him.  
  
He looked taken aback but straightened up. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" he said in a snotty voice.  
  
"Emily West. Do you live around here?"  
  
"Just around that hill over there." He pointed out. She could barely make out a very well built house that was so big it could have been a palace.  
  
"Nice place."  
  
"Yeah if you want to be bored all day." He said sarcastically and she smiled. "Do you go to Hogwarts? I haven't seen you before and I'm pretty sure that is an American accent."  
  
"I'm starting this year and yes, I am America. Well, British by birth but I grew up in America. I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you."  
  
"No! I'm glad to hear someone else's voice." He grinned and sat down where he was standing. Emily followed suit.  
  
The afternoon was getting hot so she quickly pulled out a rubber band from her pants pocket and messily put up her black hair in a ponytail. It was the 'style' in America to have messy ponytails and it kind of stuck with her. She sat down in front of Draco and traced the water with her hand.  
  
"So what's America like?" He asked after awhile.  
  
"Well, it doesn't rain as much and isn't as pretty. It's too cluttered. Plus, there are all the criminals that I grew up around. You couldn't walk outside your door unless you wanted to be mugged."  
  
Draco's eyebrows rose.  
  
"But I took kickboxing lessons so I was alright. I've been shunted from family to family till one day I just blew! I couldn't take it any longer and ran away. I guess you can call me a fugitive." She laughed softly and was pleased that Draco smiled. "So what about you?"  
  
"Me?" he said. "Well, I've always lived in the same mansion since I was born and I might sound arrogant to you but I come from a long line of pureblooded wizards." He seemed pleased with himself.  
  
"Really? And I thought I was the only one left. Malfoy eh? Sounds familiar."  
  
"It should. My father is very well respected in the Ministry of Magic and is a Governor of Hogwarts."  
  
The conversation continued until late when Draco had to go. They planned to meet each other the same spot the next day to continue. Three days later they had finally finished all subject they could think of. Without realizing it they had started to hold hands when walking around the lake. It all started when she almost fell in and he caught her hand. He wouldn't let go and said he didn't want her to almost fall in again. Soon the excuse had gotten old and he didn't make another one. He just slipped his hand into hers and they began to walk.  
  
It was around 5pm, while they were sitting on the edge of the dock, dangling their legs and holding hands, when a cough sounded behind them. They both looked back, startled, and Emily saw a man who looked just like Draco yet older and taller and with longer hair. He just walked over and stood in front of them with his hands on his hips. She took it that this was Draco's father he had told her about.   
  
Lucius Malfoy didn't know what to think. His son had been running off early everyday and always came back late with a sort of dazed look on his pointed face. Now he knew why. He has a little girlfriend.  
  
"So this is where you have been off to, Draco." He said.  
  
They both stood up and Emily backed away some and Draco dropped her hand. Lucius's eyes watched it and then returned to his son's face.  
  
"What are you doing here, father? I thought you were busy." Draco asked.  
  
Lucius's eyes went to Emily's and back to Draco's. "I decided to find out what was making my son want to get up early for. Good choice. What's your name, girl?"  
  
Emily's eyes widened. "Emily, sir. Emily West."  
  
Now it was his turn to widen his eyes. "West? I haven't heard from one of you in so long. Who is your mother? Your father?"  
  
"I-I don't know, sir. I'm an orphan. I think my father's name was Patrick though."  
  
"Pat West. A fine man. Married some woman named Alanna Sage. You don't look like either of them though."  
  
"I change my appearance frequently. I don't even remember what my natural hair color is or even what I looked like."  
  
"A Metamorphagus eh? Those are very rare."  
  
She smiled smugly. "And an Animagus. Um, I have to go. Nice meeting you Mister Malfoy." She looked at Draco and smiled.  
  
Almost at once she disappeared and there was a jet-black cat with her golden eyes sitting there. It mewed once and shot off into the woods.  
  
"Do you like her?" Lucius asked as soon as the cat was out of earshot.  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why do you care?"  
  
Lucius frowned. "You're my son whether you like it or not and I have to take care of you. I happen to be an expert in this matter. Ask your mum."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "We should get home before mum worries." Lucius nodded.  
  
They only got a few feet away when there was a very loud hiss-like screech that turned into a human scream. They looked at each other once and shot toward where the sound was. They had to push through a lot of vines and thorned bushes. Draco fell once, but Lucius just blasted away everything in his way. The screaming stopped but they could hear some whimpering near them. It wasn't long until they found Emily's body lying on the ground trembling. She was looking straight up at them but didn't seem to see anything.   
  
"Alex!" she screamed and passed out. 


	2. Stunned

It wasn't long until Emily awoke. She slowly opened her eyes to see a dark room. She felt as though she were smothering and squirmed around. No wonder, the sheets were tucked in tightly. She wiped off sweat from her forehead and studied the room better. The walls were of a dark wood and there were only a few pieces of furniture, which included a desk, chair, dresser, and the bed she was lying in. She traced her fingers across the bed sheet and looked up as the door in front of the bed opened.  
  
A woman came in. Her long blonde hair was tied up in an elegant bun and she had pale, almost translucent skin. She was pretty except for the expression she wore. She could see concern on her face but there was something else. Like something nasty smelling was held under her nose her whole life and the look stuck. She smiled as she sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling? The woman asked in a sincere tone. She had to be Draco's mother, Narcissa.  
  
"Um, I feel like someone who just got the Cruciatus Curse put on them. Damn him!"  
  
"Damn who?" Lucius's voice sounded from the doorway. Emily's head shot up. "Damn who, Emily?" he repeated.  
  
"Uh, no one." She lied. He knew she was lying but didn't push it. "How long have I been here?  
  
"About three hours, dear." Narcissa said. "Poor thing." Lucius rolled his eyes. "Yes, you have been out cold for that long. Oh stop rolling those eyes of your, Lucius! Now, my son says your name is Emily West, is it true?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is."  
  
Narcissa nodded and patted Emily's head awkwardly. She clearly wasn't mother-like but tried her best.  
  
"Mother? Is she awake?" Draco's voice came from behind Lucius. He squeezed past his father and came up to the side of the bed. "I thought you'd never wake! Are you okay? We heard this hiss-like screech and all of the sudden it was you screaming."  
  
"Draco," Lucius said sternly. "Now-"  
  
"I need to go." Emily interrupted. Everyone looked at her in alarm. She sighed. "I am very thankful to all of you but I really need to get home. My family will be worrying." Draco's eyebrows rose. He knew she had no family. She silently pleaded him not to say anything. He didn't.  
  
"Are you sure? Why, I just met you! Draco has told me all about you and I have been waiting for the moment when I finally saw you with my own eyes. You sounded so sweet."  
  
Draco's cheeks went a little pink. His father raised his already raised eyebrows more and stared at his son.  
  
"I'm sure." She said before he could say anything.  
  
It was about five minutes later when she finally got out of the huge mansion. She was held up by Narcissa's questions about herself and her family. Finally Lucius put an end to it by telling his wife to go back inside. She obeyed immediately. He eyed Emily for a couple of seconds and followed his wife. Draco was the only one left outside with her.   
  
The wind was blowing his hair around and she noticed it was whiter than most blonde-haired people's hair was. His eyes looked silver in the twilight and they never moved from her. Without so much as a warning he took her head in-between his hands and kissed her on the cheek. She stood there watching as he let go and went back inside with one last glance at her.  
  
Emily hummed to herself as she walked through the wood about twenty minutes later. She hummed a song her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. It wasn't long until she noticed the strange silence in the wood around her. She stopped in her tracks and pulled out her wand.  
  
"I know you're here. Just come out and show your face like a real man. Coward!" she yelled into the night. There was a laugh behind her and someone muttered something that sounded like "stupefy!"   
  
She couldn't move. The only things that could were her eyes and she used them to her advantage. It was no use for she already knew who stunned her.   
  
"A coward, eh?" a beautiful man's voice called out.  
  
The man stepped out into what was left of the light. His short hair was as black as hers and stuck up as if he just woke, but his eyes were like the Malfoy's, all bright silver. His skin was pale but not as pale as theirs and his build was lean and muscular. He was every girl's dream.  
  
"Hello, Alex." She said. 


	3. Taken Captive

The man before her, Alex, smiled and ruffled her hair a bit. She wanted so bad to slap that hand away. Instead she just stood there. Alex sat on a fallen log and crossed his arms, all the while keeping his eyes on her.  
"A coward? You think of me a coward? Now Mogget-"  
"Ah! Don't call me that. Only the privileged can. Now un-stun me!" she interrupted.  
"Fine," he said in a bored tone. "Enervate."  
Feeling came back to Emily's body in a flash. She sank to her knees on the soft forest floor and breathed deeply. Why is this happening to me? Alex walked over and put out a hand so he could help her up. Reluctantly she accepted it. Before she could make a run for it he grabbed her forearm tightly and started dragging her over to the fallen tree. He pointed to a box.  
"Touch it." He said.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it okay? I'll do it at the same time." He sounded annoyed.  
She sighed and put a finger on the box. She felt as though a hook had been placed in her naval and she was being pulled forward. The damn box was a portkey! No doubt it was taking her to his place. If he had one.  
The next thing she knew she was in a dark and cold room. Automatically she started shivering. Alex placed a cloak over her but it didn't help.  
"What do you want?" she asked him.  
"You of course. What else?" was his respond.  
"Bah! Why would you want me? I'm nothing!"  
"You're everything to me. Why does young Draco Malfoy want you?"  
This caused her to punch him. Her fist connected with his jaw without thinking. He staggered back and touched the spot gingerly. When he looked up there was murder in his eyes.  
"He wants me because he cares for me. He knows me!"  
"Yes, but does he know of your past? How did young Emily West's parents die? What's her history with her dear cousin Alex? Why is she wandering around finding sleep wherever she can? Hmm?"  
"You've been following me?"  
"You just don't get it!"  
"That stuff doesn't matter anyway. Don't make me punch you again Alex West. Shit, I even have to share the same last name!"  
"It's not bad. People might think we are married. Which wouldn't bother me." He grinned and his eyes glittered.  
"Get a life. You're so sick. Why do you want your own cousin. That's disgusting!"  
"Well, us pure-bloods need to keep together. You're my best choice."  
"I know plenty of them in America. Go there and pick one of them."  
"Nah, I'm fine with you."  
Emily sighed for like the hundredth time. Alex showed her around his huge home of his and took her to her new room. Apparently she was staying for a while since her clothes were brought in shortly by a house-elf. She had no clue on how he found out where they were.  
  
It was only a couple of days until the trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She anticipated every moment until that time. Every evening she would have dinner with Alex in silence. She was starting to feel sorry for him. He tries so hard to make her happy. He even had circles under his eyes one night.  
"Are you alright, Alex?" she asked, concerned.  
He looked up, apparently startled by her voice. It was the first time she had spoken that day.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I've just been busy with work." He looked back at his food, which he only played with.  
"You should eat. C'mon. I asked the house=elves to cook this especially for you." She gave him a pouting face. He smiled and took a bite. It was fettuccine alfredo and very good. There were small strips of chicken in it too. When they were finished she didn't move from the table like she usually did. She just sat there starring at Alex until he'd look up at her.  
"I need to go to school in a few days, you know?" she said.  
"Yes, I should take you to get your stuff. I got your letter today so I know what to get. We will leave in two days." With that he got up and left. 


	4. Dark Arts?

The clothes Emily wore the day she and Alex were going to Diagon Alley were all black. Even down to her socks. She just felt like wearing it. She also changed her hair color to blonde. Alex didn't mind but he told her that he preferred the black. She ignored him.  
They used floo powder to get there since she didn't know how to apparate yet. They ended up coming through a deserted stores fireplace. It didn't seem like Diagon Alley to her.  
"Where are we?" she asked Alex, who was brushing off soot from his cloak and hair.  
"It's not important. I have some business to attend to before we get your stuff. Have a look around. I will be right back." He headed off in the back of the store and was gone.  
Everything was weird in this place. Down to the carpet. There were dark objects in every inch of the place. Shrunken heads, potions, and some things she couldn't name. She was examining a shrunken head when the shop doors opened and guess who came strolling in?  
Lucius and Draco Malfoy.  
Draco was holding a small chest in his arms and put it on the counter when the shopkeeper came over to them. Then he headed off and started looking at things like her. He didn't notice her until he was some feet away. He smiled and she returned it. He clearly didn't know who she was.  
"Draco? It's me, Emily." She said.  
"Emily? You changed your hair! I didn't even recognize you. And you're wearing all black too." He was excited. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh-"  
"Emily, love. I'm done here." Came Alex's voice next to her. Draco looked up at him with a look in his eye that wasn't friendly. Alex put his hand on her shoulder and she winced.  
"Yeah, er, sure. I have to go. See you at school, Draco?"  
"Draco? So this is young Draco Malfoy! Is your father here?" Alex butted in.  
"I'm right here. Alex West, how nice to see you!" Lucius and Alex got into a conversation that didn't last long but they acted as if they knew each other for a long time. This got Emily thinking. Is Alex mixed up in the Dark Arts?  
They made their farewells and left the shop. It only took them an hour to get everything they needed for school. Emily started packing as soon as she got back to Alex's house and started daydreaming of her new school and what it'd be like.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I am only asking for two reviews until my next chapter comes out. So review me! 


	5. The Secret

"I didn't forget anything did I? OH, I don't know what I'd do if I did-" Emily said nervously. They were waiting for the train doors to open at Platform 9 ¾. There was a large crowd of people. Everywhere she turned there was a mother hugging a child or a father giving that child a handshake.  
"Would you calm down, Mogget!" Alex said, apparently irritated at her nervousness. She had recently allowed him to call her that. Mogget had been her nickname in America when she was in a Muggle school. Yes, she went to a Muggle school. How else was she to learn to read and write so she could do spells?  
"Alex, I'm scared. What if they don't like me? Shit!" some parents looked at her disapprovingly. "What is wrong with me?"  
"You're just anxious, love. Now I made the house-elf load everything onto the train so you don't have to worry." He checks his watch. "You have only a few minutes. I will be waiting for you right here when school is over, okay? Oh," He pulls out a wrapped box. "Happy Birthday, Mogget." And kisses her on the cheek. He then smiles and walks away with his house-elf hobbling behind.  
Emily looks down at the box and smiles. She had been doing a lot of that lately. Alex had gotten to her. He wasn't as bad as he used to be. He changed.for her. The box was a little bit bigger than her hand and wasn't heavy yet you could tell there was something in it. The wrapping was of black cats and the moon. How cute. There was also a card but she didn't open for there was a whistle announcing the leaving of the train. She tucked the box and card under her arm and made her way through the crowd to the train.  
Almost every compartment was filled. She found one that was empty at the end of the train and sat down in it. It wasn't long until the door opened.  
"Is this seat taken? Oh, Emily!" Draco said. He came in and sat across from her. "I thought you'd disappeared. You never went back to the dock."  
"Oh. Um, I'm sorry. I was busy." She absent-mindedly traced the box with her fingers.  
"Oh! I forgot! Happy Birthday!" he said smiling and handed her a beautifully wrapped gift. She knew even before she opened it that it was a broom. But what year?  
"Thank you!" she opened it and her mouth hang open. It was a Firebolt 2003! She got up and gave him a big hug.  
"I had my mum wrap it. When I tried the tape got mad at me." He said and she laughed. "Are you going to open your other present?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
She picked up the box first and carefully unwrapped the paper from it. After getting all the tape off she opened the box and gasped. It was a chocker necklace, but very pretty. The band was green and there was a silver snake on the front. She automatically put it on. It fit perfectly.  
"Wow, those are the color of the Slytherin House, my house. It's pretty. Whoa, I said pretty." Said Draco.  
Next was the card. Draco leaned over to see it better.  
  
Mogget,  
I do hope you have a nice Birthday and am sad that I wont be there. Have fun at your new school also.  
Love always,  
Alex  
  
"Alex? That's the name you said before you passed out that day in the woods. Who is he? Your boyfriend?" he had a hurt and evil look in his eye.  
"Ha! Don't look at me like that Draco Malfoy. Alex happens to be my cousin. I am staying with him for a while. I don't know how long though. He just.cares for me that's all."  
"He was the man I saw when I saw you at Diagon Alley. Looks just like you. My father told me a little about him on the way home. Said he was in the same kind of business with my father."  
"Er, yeah. I never did know what he did but it wasn't good, I'll tell you that. That's why I-" she stopped all of the sudden.  
"You what?" Draco asked.  
"That's why I left him. And other reasons, which have to do with my parents."  
"Hey, c'mon, you can tell me." Draco looked so sincere it made her laugh.  
"Well, it has something to do with how my parents, er, died." 


	6. Jealousy Combined

"Your parent's death?" Draco asked in awe.  
"Yes, see I was only a small girl, maybe three or four when it happened. We still lived here in England also. Anyway, my parents were supposedly in league with You-Know-Who. I never knew for I was too little to even remember their faces. My cousin was only two years older but acted as if he were a real man. Joy. Well, one night after my parents put me to bed there was a knock at the door. Both went down to see whom it was. It was the Dark Lord. He killed both my parents with the Avada Kedavra spell. Turns out they were really spies for the Ministry and Alex, my dear cousin, had ratted them out. See, he was a true Voldemort follower. He was what killed my parents. I was sent to an orphanage where an American couple adopted me and I went to live with them. They died only a few months later. Since then I was shunted from home to home. Everywhere I went something bad happened to those people. So that's when I decided to runaway to England. I looked everywhere for Alex to pay him back but failed. He had hid himself away. You should have seen the look on his face when I called him a coward."  
"But you seem to like him now." Draco said.  
"Yes, he has changed. And that story was only a rumor someone had told me. I don't know what's true and what isn't."  
Outside the door they heard some shuffling and people bumping into things.  
"We must be there. Good thing I already changed into my robes." Draco said.  
  
"Now, Emily, we will be sorting you into your house. Your house will be like your family. You will attend every class with that house but only with your year, which is seventh. I heard you recently had a Birthday?" Professor McGonagall explained.  
Emily nodded. They were in a small office and she was sitting on a wobbly stool. The Professor smiled.  
"The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I will now place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted. Good luck."  
She jumped as the hat began to talk inside of her head. She answered some questions and the hat made its decision.  
The hat said. SLYTHERIN!  
  
Emily was so happy that she was in the same house as Draco that she didn't notice the girl sitting beside him. She was practically sitting in his lap to tell the truth. Other girls were also around him. She straightened up and sat down at the end of the Slytherin table and was soon engaged in a conversation with a dark haired boy from her year.  
"So where was your old school at?" the boy named Adrian asked. He was very nice and sweet.  
"America. I've lived there most of my life, as you can tell by the accent."  
"Yeah," he said. "I like your accent. It's unique. Which part of America?"  
"Boston, Massachusetts."  
"So do you know anyone else in England?" he was full of questions but she didn't care. It took her mind off of Draco, who had noticed her at last. She ignored him though.  
"My cousin, Alex West, whom I'm living with, and the Malfoy family."  
"Good people the Malfoys are. Draco's a ladies man. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten you in his net. Alex West? Hmm, haven't heard of him."  
"Emily?" Draco's voice came from behind her. She stiffened and turned around with a glare on her pretty face. Her hair was auburn now.  
"I'm in a conversation right now, if you don't mind. Aren't you being missed at the Love Lounge?" she said rather meanly.  
The hurt in his eye was enough to make her cry, but she didn't. He deserved it.  
"Congrats on making Slytherin. Alex must be proud." He walked off back to the group of girls but ignored them and frowned the whole time.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Wow, I just wrote all of that from the top of my head. I like it! I'm only asking for two more reviews to write more, k? 


	7. XOXOXO

The next couple of days were horrid. Draco ignored her so she ignored him. She got a lot of dirty looks from the girls who were all over him the first day and so that made her days even worse. She did, however, make some friends. Mainly boys who were lovesick for her but they were okay entertainment. Every now and then in a classroom she could see Draco looking at her. She tried to ignore it but failed one day and looked back.  
It was at dinner when a beautiful goshawk came flying in and landed in front of her. She knew it from Alex's house. It was his favored bird, which he called Faden.  
"Hello Faden." She said and took the letter. The bird flew off.  
  
Mogget,  
How has your first few days of Hogwarts been? Hopefully you have made some new friends. No doubt boys. I heard you have a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday. Here's some money for you to buy things. Did you like your present? Well, I have to go. Important business I have to do.  
Love,  
Alex  
  
"Another letter from Alex?" Came Draco's voice from across the table. Emily looked up and glared.  
"I don't know how I ever liked you. You're a jackass!" she cried and left the table after grabbing the small bag of money that Faden brought her along with the letter.  
"Emily!" Draco yelled but she kept on walking.  
She was so angry with Draco that she ran right into someone in the empty hall. She fell back and landed on her butt. Her bag of coins spilled and she quickly put them back in and stood.  
"I'm so very sorry." The man in front of her said. "I was just looking for the Great Hall." He was very tall with light brown hair and olive green eyes. He was quite handsome, but had to be at least twice her age.  
"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going. The Great Hall is through those doors. Enjoy." She said without enthusiasm.  
The man didn't move. He studied Emily and she noticed a certain glint in his eyes. It looked red to her but she couldn't tell for the setting sun was in her eyes.  
"Who are you? A student no doubt." The man asked.  
"Oh! Emily West, sir. Are you the new DADA teacher?"  
"Yes, my name is Lucas Magner. You're a West? Do you happen to be related to an Alex West?"  
"Yes, he's my cousin."  
"Good! Next time you see him tell him I said hello, wont you?"  
"Sure." Emily walked past the strange new teacher and felt his eyes on her all the way down the hall. He had given her the creeps. She swore she saw a red glint in those deep green eyes of his.  
  
Saturday came and Emily dreaded it. She had no one to go to Hogsmeade with. She heard Draco was going with some girl named Pansy Parkinson. She must have been the girl that was practically in his lap.  
She ended up sharing a carriage with two boys and a girl. One boy's hair was really red and the others were black. The girl's was bushy brown. The introduced themselves as Ron Weasely, Harry Potter, and Hermoine Granger.  
"So you're in Slytherin?" Hermoine asked.  
"Yeah, and it sucks. I like the colors though."  
"Whom are you walking with at Hogsmeade?" the boy named Harry asked.  
"No one really. Maybe if Draco wasn't being such a jackass I would be with him."  
"Malfoy?!? Well, you should expect that. He's a real git." Ron said nodding his head.  
"He was so sweet at first though. Okay, I'll shut up." She said after seeing Harry roll his eyes. The three friends invited Emily to walk around with them and she was happy for the first time in a couple of days.  
  
They were all drinking butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks when Draco and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, came in. They took a seat next to Emily's table.  
"What do we have here? One of my own Slytherins fraternizing with Gryffindors?" He said in a snotty voice. "Why hello Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood."  
"Go eat a sock, Malfoy." Harry said.  
"I'd rather not."  
"I have to go. Bye you guys." Emily said all of the sudden and left.  
"Hey, wait!" Draco called after her once she was out of the Three Broomsticks. She whirled around.  
"What do you want?"  
"This." He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. 


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS IMPORTANT NOTE: Ahem. Turns out I have made two very big mistakes in my story. First off! The cat that Emily turns into is NOT black it is WHITE. Second! Alex's name is NOT Alex! It is actually ALEC!!! I guess I got myself confused and put Alex instead of Alec. I do sincerely hope you forgive me for these mistakes and aren't confused with the changes. Thank you.  
  
Saragath 


	9. Broken Trust

ANOTHER BORING AUTHORS NOTE: Eeek! I am not good at kissing scenes so beware! I am also loosing ideas for this story, but plan on continuing it.  
  
That kiss was probably the best moment of Emily West's life. It seemed to last forever but was only a few seconds. It ended rather nicely too. The only problem was the shriek that sounded behind Draco. They pulled apart. "Draco Malfoy! How can you do this to me? We're over!" Pansy Parkinson yelled and ran away crying. He just laughed! It was such an evil sound but suited him so well. He put his arm around her and they walked.  
  
Months passed and word spread that Draco was with someone so the girls had all looked glum. Christmas came and Emily got some cool presents from Alec. One was some matching earring to go with her chocker. She got him a present too. It was a new cloak made of a deep red velvet color. She also put his initials on the inside in silver. For some odd reason, she couldn't stop thinking about him, even when she was with Draco. The new DADA teacher didn't help, always asking about Alec and crap. He still gave her the creeps. Emily still talked to Harry, Ron, and Hermoine often but always away from Draco. (Which wasn't very often.) They'd have some very interesting conversations. Emily loved hearing about Harry overcoming the Dark Lord and she told him some about living in America and learning kickboxing. She even showed some out on Ron, but tried not to hurt him. "How can you talk to them?" Draco asked one day at lunch. "I mean, they're Gryffindors!" "They are nice. Jealous?" He grinned and nibbled her neck. "Always. Hey you got mail." The goshawk, Faden, landed in front of her and dropped off the letter. Emily gave it some ham and it flew off. She quickly tore the envelope off and read the letter. "No," was all she said. She handed the letter to Draco and he read it twice.  
  
Emily,  
I am so sorry to be saying this but there have been some problems at home and you are needed. It has something to do with you. I will be picking you up the 1st of January.  
Love,  
Alec  
  
"But that's tomorrow! You can't leave me here! I will go crazy here by myself!" he cried. "I know. I don't want to leave but it sounds important. I guess I'd better pack." It took her the rest of the day to pack. Draco was pacing back and forth the whole time in the common room. His hair was so ruffled from him going through it with his hand and his eyes looked bloodshot. Emily tried to get him to sit but he wouldn't. He just kept hugging her and making her promise that she will come back. The next day was sad for both of them. Draco didn't bully anybody and Emily didn't talk to anyone. They were in Potions when a knock sounded. "Come in." Professor Snape said, annoyed at the interruption. Two men came through the door followed by another. The two men in front were big and buff and wore black but the man behind them stepped into view and Emily saw it was Alec. He even wore the cloak she got for him. His eyes scanned the group of Slytherins until they came to rest on hers and he smiled. "I'm here to pick up Emily West. She will be leaving." He said. "Well, if it isn't Alec West." Snape said in a non-too friendly way. "Take her and leave. Here's your homework." He said and gave a stack of papers to Emily as she went past him. She put it in her bag and looked up at the two big men. They were twins with brown hair and deep brown eyes. They didn't even look at her as they took her bag. She turned back and waved at Draco who waved back sadly.  
  
"So what's with the security?" Emily asked an hour later as they were driving back to Alec's house. "Nothing you need to know about." He replied. Once they got inside the dark and quiet house Emily got suspicious. She saw movements in the shadows that weren't normal. She turned around and faced Alec. "What's going on? What was the problem that concerned me? Answer me dammit!" Alec just looked at her with pity on his face and very slowly kissed her mouth. She didn't stop him even though she should of. She pulled back after a flash of Draco went through her head. "Yum. I'm very sorry to do this to you. You will understand though, wont you?" he said. "Understand what?" "That I need you more." Said a high-pitched voice. 


	10. Disturbed

Emily winced at the voice and turned to see who its owner was. She fell back against Alec, who caught her, and screamed. He put his hand over her mouth, muffling the sound. She fell to the ground, still in his arms, and began to cry. She knew this man, even though he looked nothing as he did back then. She recognized his eyes first. They used to be a beautiful brown color but turned red by his evil.  
The man from her past stepped closer and touched her cheek with a scaly hand. It stung where his fingers traced and he finally stopped.  
"I can feel the power. Pureblooded power! She will do me good. Take her to the secret room." He said.  
"Yes, My Lord." Alec said in a scary voice. Emily was now rocking back and forth on the floor sobbing.  
The room they took her to was so cold she thought she would die of hypothermia. Alec gave her his cloak but she shrugged it off. She wanted nothing to do with him right now. The two men pulled out their wands and one took Emily's from the pocket of her school robe. They then pushed her into the only chair in the room and chains appeared. I am so doomed, she thought as they wrapped around her.  
And with a sudden cracking noise about ten people apparated into the room. All were wearing black robes with their hoods covering their faces. They formed a circle around her. The one in front hesitated for a millisecond but took his place in line. She recognized those silver eyes.  
"Not everyone is here, but I didn't expect that. Some are on business, some in Azkaban, and some are dead. But you thirteen will do. I would like you all to meet a friend of mine. This is Emily West." Voldemort says, pointing to Emily, making her cry harder. "Emily's parents were spies for the Ministry. They gave our whereabouts away causing us to flee. But I took care of that little problem. I don't blame Emily for her parents wrongdoings, though."  
"It wasn't her fault she was the daughter of traitors and cowards." Came Alec's voice. "I still deny they were any relation to me, except dear Emily here."  
Emily's sobs ceased and anger boiled inside of her.  
"You are the coward!" she screamed. "You self-centered half-wit! I thought you changed, but you're still-"  
Emily stopped yelling as Voldemort took out his wand. Uh oh, something bad is going to happen to her now.  
"Are we ready?" he asked the Death Eaters.  
Emily looked straight at Lucius with begging eyes. She had another gift they didn't know about.  
'Don't let him do this to me! What would Draco think if his father helped kill or whatever they are going to do to me?!?'  
Lucius's head snapped up and his eyes locked on hers. He had definitely just heard her voice in his head.  
"Well, Emily, my dear sweet child," Voldemort's voice snapped her back to reality and her eyes found their way to his, with difficulty. "Would you please give everyone a demonstration of your powers?"  
His eyes flashed and tears rolled down her face once more. She didn't want to make him angry so she did as she was told. Her nose wrinkled up and eyes closed and she began to change. The outcome was a blonde haired, silver-eyed, pale girl. She did this on purpose. Maybe if she made herself resemble a Malfoy he would give in.  
"More." Voldemort said.  
Emily turned into the white cat and back again. All the while Voldemort still had his wand raised out at her. Now little tendrils of red shiny stuff was coming from her and going into his wand. She felt drowsy and energy-drained. The tendrils stopped and he took one of her hands and held it out. His wand raised, he cut into the soft flesh of her palm and blood oozed out.  
"And now it is time for the blood sacrifice. I don't need much because her blood is so strong, and it would be nice for her to join us. What do you think, Mogget?" he used her nickname and licked the blood from her wrist.  
She was so revolted that she didn't respond. She looked back at Lucius but he didn't meet her gaze and she smiled.  
'Guilty of a conscience, eh, Malfoy?' she thought out to him. He looked at her this time.  
"Dark Lord, I think she has had enough for tonight." Alec said. Voldemort nodded.  
"Usually I would kill someone if they said something like that to me, but you're a special case. You may all leave!"  
Cracking sounded until Emily was left alone in the room with Alec and Voldemort. The Dark Lord smiled and dissaparated with a crack. Alec began undoing the chains holding her to her seat. As soon as she was free she shot up and landed a big punch at his face. It hit squarely on his jaw.  
"You bastard! I'll kill you!" she cried. "You let him do that to me! How could you? I thought you cared. Give me my wand, NOW!"  
He tossed it at her and pulled out his own.  
"Rictusempra!" she yelled and he went flying back. "Good-bye, Alec." And dissaparated.  
  
Emily didn't know she could apparate but it turned out she could. She didn't even know where she was going. Where she wanted to go was to Draco and that's exactly where she went.  
She even landed on top of him! He was in the Slytherin common room doing homework when she popped onto his lap with a crack. He yelped and she fell to the floor. How did she get to Hogwarts? I thought you couldn't apparate there? She thought.  
"Who are you?" Draco asked.  
"It's me, Emily. Oh Draco you wont know what I've been through! I can't even change back into what I looked like now. And who knows if I can turn into a cat anymore."  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Alec! He tricked me into going home and guess what happened? I got my energy and blood sucked by You-Know-Who! Oh! And your father was there!"  
"My father? He didn't help you?"  
"No, I tried to persuade him but his loyalties run too deep to even care about someone his son loves. You do l-love me, r-right?" she was crying now.  
Draco sat down beside her on the floor and kissed her forehead.  
"Yes, I love you, Emily West." He said.  
  
AUTHORS FINAL NOTE: Well, there it is! That was the final chapter on this story, but alas! I am not done writing more stories! I am going to be writing two new ones so keep watching out! 


End file.
